jewelpetfandomcom-20200222-history
Angela
is a female alpaca Jewelpet who represents Solace and is the overall 35th debuting Jewelpet in the franchise. Appearance Angela has pink wool with a white face and white paws. Her blue Jewel Eyes are made of anhydrites. She wears two daisy garlands around her ears and a pearl necklace with a blue jewel attached that has a white flower-shaped outline and angel wings jutting out of it. Charm form Angela's Jewel Charm has an oval shape, mostly pink, and greyish blue at the bottom. It has light blue and orange flower-shaped decorations at its top, and wing-shaped decorations at the bottom. The center has an anhydrite surrounded by pink petals. Personality Angela is gentle, lazy and easy-going. She does not say much, but when she does, she always adds the word "Paca" at the end of what she says. She gets along well with children, usually being the one who looks after Labra and Rosa, and they look up to her in return. Although it's difficult to enrage her, she is very violent when she is truly angry. Skills In Jewelpet Kira Deco!, Angela can use spinning attacks which channel the element of fire. She can team up with Retsu to augment their potency. History In ''Jewelpet Twinkle'', her debut season, she was one of Fealina's partners. She died with her to seal the Battest before the events of the series but is revived in the final episode along with her human partner. In Jewelpet Sunshine, she's in the Plum class and rooms with Labra. She is one of the current generation's Wise Ones. In Jewelpet Kira Deco, she's a police officer with Labra. They both live with Midori. Angela has a bad relationship with Retsu, who happens to be her partner because she thinks of him as a pest who doesn't listen to anyone. In ''Jewelpet Happiness'', she joins Ruby on her quest to manage the Jewelpet Happiness Café and collect Magic Gems. She forms one with Takumi Asano. In episode 7, Angela tries to make friends with Takumi, but he ignores her, so Ruruka helps her out. Later on, Angela was able to get along with Takumi due to a common interest: petting Angela; which helped him earn a magic gem. In episode 27, Angela forms her own magic gem. In Lady Jewelpet, she works around the Jewel Palace doing various jobs. Though a minor character, she's one of the more frequently appearing Jewelpets outside of the Petit Ladies' Mentors. In ''Jewelpet Magical Change'''', ''she often lets people pet her to help them feel better. She can transform into a motorcycle instead of a human. Gallery Video Trivia * Angela's jewel motif is the anhydrite, known also as angelite. It is an anhydrous calcium sulfate, CaSO4. It is in the orthorhombic crystal system, with three directions of perfect cleavage parallel to the three planes of symmetry. * Angela means "Angel". It is derived from the Greek word "ángelos" (αγγελος), meaning "messenger of God". ** The wings on her necklace may be indicative of this meaning. * The reason Angela is a Magical Green Jewelpet despite having blue eyes is that blue and green are considered interchangeable colors in Japan. * She is the only Jewelpet in Magical Change to get a vehicle form instead of a human form. * In the episode of her first appearance, only in that, Sanrio initially chose to get her to say "alpaca" at the end of each sentence, then for a change, Angela just says "paca". * Angela usually appears with Labra, being a mentor and friend to her. References Category:Main Characters Category:Jewelpet Happiness Character Category:Jewelpet Happiness Category:Jewelpet Kira☆Deco! Characters Category:Jewelpet Kira☆Deco! Category:Jewelpet Sunshine Characters Category:Jewelpet Sunshine